


Happy Merry Winter Solstice

by MissChriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Puck spend Christmas with their new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Merry Winter Solstice

“Baaaaabe.....come.... onnnnn..... They're all gonna be there and we'll lose the big jump. Finn always bogarts it anyway but I at least want to hit it once.” Puck whined.

“Noah Puckerman, I am currently wearing ski pants... For you. Don't push me.” Kurt said, through gritted teeth.

Kurt took one look at the huge smile on Puck's face and the cute little way he was bouncing on his heels. He felt something inside of him melt a little bit, as he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. He cringed at the way the fabric of the ski pants rubbed together as he walked. The swooshing sound sent a chill up his back as he grabbed Puck by the wrist, pulling him up the stairs.

As they passed through the living room, Burt guffawed loudly. “Son, I didn't know they made snow suits in that color.”

Kurt gave him a sideways stare before running his hands down the front of his jacket. “I did have to scour every square inch of the poor excuse of a mall before I found this. It's the best I could do with such limited time. Plus I think aquamarine is my color.”

Puck placed a firm hand between Kurt's shoulder blades and nudged him towards the front door. “Yeah, babe. You're totally pulling it off.... Later, Mr H.”

Puck was halfway to the car before he realized that Kurt wasn't behind him. When he looked, he saw Kurt walking towards the shed. He sprinted back to Kurt, sliding on a patch of ice, letting it carry him to the door Kurt was fumbling with.

“Whatya doin', babe?”

“Noah, I know I haven't partaken in this activity before but I was under the impression that sledding requires a sled of some kind. Hence, sleds.”

Kurt gestured to the sleds and crazy carpets he had spent almost three hours trying to find, the day before. Puck's eye lit up and his foot almost caught along the lip of the step, in his excitement.

“Which one's mine?” Puck asked with child-like wonder.

Kurt titled his head in confusion. “They all are. I bought them for you. Obviously, everyone is going to use them but yeah. They're yours but you better claim the one you want now because Mercedes really wanted to call dips on the purple one but I told her that she had to wait.”

Puck pressed Kurt firmly into the wall behind him as he kissed him, gently. “Thanks, babe. But I think I'll use that blue-ish one.”

“But purple's your favorite color.”

“Yeah but this way, we match.”

Puck kissed him again and used the time Kurt was trying to catch his breath as his chance to gather the rest of the stuff up into his arms. Luckily he was able to make it to the car before Kurt could start whining about the fact he wasn't a girl and that he could help carry stuff.

The drive to the hill was a quiet one. They both decided to get lost in the warm rush of air coming from the heater and the softly playing tones of Frank Sinatra, lulling them through the speakers. For a moment, all they know is the way being together feels so much better than being alone.

**

Finn and Mercedes are already waiting at the top of the hill when they pull into the deserted school parking lot. Kurt pulls the car to a rolling stop and Puck is running across the slick snow-covered parking lot before Kurt can even put the car in park.

The hill itself isn't that steep or tall. Standing at the top of it, Kurt really can't see the appeal of sliding down cold snow on plastic but Noah's excitement is contagious. Mercedes wrapped a warm arm around Kurt's shoulder as Puck ran towards Finn.

“Dude, check it. Kurt got us crazy carpets, man.” Puck rushes, excitedly.

Finn throws a soft, 'sweet' over his shoulder as Puck races past him. Finn's face lit up in a bright smile.

“Kurt, I think your boy has lost it.” Mercedes giggled softly to herself.

“I don't entirely get it but he was really excited when he saw them.” Kurt says with a tiny shrug. Kurt watched as Finn's smile faded slightly as Finn headed towards them. Puck was already halfway down the hill when Finn reached them.

“Buddy, it means a lot... that you bought those for him.” Finn furrowed his eyebrows in a way that made him look five years older.

“Seriously Finn, what is the big deal?” Kurt confusion painted itself across his features.

“I dunno, man. We just never had those before. We could never afford them.”, embarrassment flooded Finn's tone and he paused before continuing, “Puck's mom would just bring home a few cardboard boxes from the liquor store she worked at. We'd put garbage bags over them and then put cooking spray on the bottom.” Finn's voice trailed off as he ruffled his hand through Kurt's hair before racing after Puck. Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes as he watched Finn collide with Puck at the bottom of the hill. Kurt could hear the pure ringing of Puck's laugh from all the way back at the top.

Kurt's teeth chattered softly as the wind bit at his cheeks. Puck motioned for Kurt to follow him further down to the steeper portion of the hill. Puck positioned himself at the end of the sled and raised his hand out to Kurt.

“C'mon babe. We gotta double team this at least once.”

Kurt felt fear settle in his stomach but the excited expression on Puck's face made him swallow the 'no' that was on the tip of his tongue. Kurt settled himself between Puck's splayed thighs and clung to his twitching calves. Puck folded his legs in, slightly closer against Kurt's hips and wrapped his thick arms around Kurt's middle. The calming breath Kurt took pushed softly against the inside of Puck's forearms. Puck wiggled his hips slightly, sending them both over the edge. The wind was sharp against Kurt's cheeks and Puck's laughter rumbled against his lower back.

Their speed picked up near the end and they hit the slight jump faster than they had expected. Kurt rocketed forward, Puck flew backwards and the sled landed a few feet from them both. Kurt's giggle was broken up by their sharp, heaving breaths and groans.

“Noah, I think I broke my tailbone.” Kurt whined.

“Don't worry. I'll kiss it better when we get home.” Puck's voice trailed off as he headed back up the hill to go again. Kurt flopped back against the cold snow and watched the clouds as they slid across the blue sky.

**

Two hours later, Puck's wet jeans were hanging to dry and Kurt was humming A White Christmas to himself as he arranged the presents under the tree. Puck wandered into the room, rolling the sleeves of Burt's borrowed old flannel shirt up as he went.

“The Christmas tree looks nice.” Puck said as he leaned against the edge of the fireplace.

“The festival tree, Noah. Remember, we promised your mom there would be no mention of Christmas?”

“Says the boy that was just singing Bing Crosby.” Puck pushed himself off the wall and wrapped his arm around Kurt's stomach, resting his chin on his shoulder. His free hand slid between their bodies to rub along the small of Kurt's back. “Does it still hurt?”

Kurt shrugged slightly, sending Puck's head to loll softly into his neck. “Lemme see.”

Puck's hands pulled Kurt's shirttails out of his pants and bent down slightly to get a better look. A small red mark was peeking out from under Kurt's waistband and Puck saw that it was mostly likely going to leave a bruise. Puck shot a quick look up to the mistletoe above them before pressing a soft kiss to the red mark. Kurt's skin was warm against the tip of his cool nose and he kept pressing light kisses across Kurt's back. Until the sharp sound of someone clearing their throat startled them both.

“Boys, dinner's ready. Kurt, you might want to get in there before Mercedes slaps Finn for mashing the potatoes wrong.” Burt said in a stern voice.

Kurt rushed away quickly, ducking his head to hide his blush as he passed Burt. Puck stayed on his knees for a second before heaving himself up. He fought the cringe that threatened to come when he felt Burt's hand on his shoulder. Burt just laughed and squeezed lightly as he lead Puck into the dining room.

**

Burt watched his little family interact with each other. He watched the way Finn gave Puck the dark meat because he knew it was Puck's favorite. He watched as Mercedes let Kurt have the pink hat out of her Christmas cracker. He watched as Kurt put the small purple dolphin that was in his next to Puck's plate. He watched the way Carole pulled lightly on Puck's ear when he refused to put his paper hat on. He saw the smile that was hiding under the grimace when Puck put the hat on to shut everyone up. He saw all this and was struck by how different it was from the year before. When Kurt sent a soft smile his way, Burt knew that he noticed the difference too.

The light smell of spent Christmas crackers mixed with the thick smell of the food and made Kurt's head swim a bit. The heady experience of feeling like a family clouded his mind. He was so out of it that he didn't notice Puck's hand on his right away. It wasn't until he felt the unfamiliar weight on his left ring finger that he looked down. Puck had put a little plastic ring on his finger. It was one of those mazes; the kind that you had to weave with the small metallic ball through until it reaches the other end. Kurt watched the ball roll back and forth as his hand shook.

**

The sound of the dishes being done and the soft sound of Christmas carols floated out of the kitchen. The smell of the fire and the baking gingerbread permeated every inch of the house. Kurt was wrapped protectively in Puck's arms as they swayed back and forth in front of the fireplace. Puck buried his nose in Kurt's neck and moaned when his senses were flooded with the warm scent of cinnamon.

Kurt whispered softly against Puck's ear. “Merry Christmas, Noah.”

Puck giggled into Kurt's neck before pulling back to look him in the eye. “ What happened to keepin' it non-denominational?”

Kurt hit Puck's shoulder lightly before he surged forward, capturing Puck in a heated kiss. He pulled away slightly to whisper against Puck's lips.

“Fine. Happy Merry Winter Solstice. Happy now?”

“You have no idea.” Puck whispered before claiming Kurt's lips again.

Kurt's left hand raised slightly to rest on Puck's cheek. The little ball in his ring started it's descent through the thin plastic maze. It's travels were lost on both of them. Puck was drowning in the fact that Kurt still tasted like chocolate chip cookie dough and butter tarts. Kurt was mesmerized by the warmth that seemed to radiate off of Puck and work it's way into his skin.

The quiet ping of the ball finding its way to its proper place on the other side of the maze was lost in the soft snicks of open-mouthed kisses, the crumple of paper hats and White Christmas playing on the radio.

**


End file.
